I Like It
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya ingin dirumah saja seharian, tapi pergi jalan-jalan dengan Seokjin boleh juga.. BTS. Kim Seokjin/Min Yoongi. #TeamBottomYoongi Oneshoot. T-menjurus sedikit..


*JinSuga - I Like It*

Yoongi terkikik geli dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Tangannya menangkup wajah Seokjin yang kini sedang sibuk menciumi wajahnya yang masih terpejam. Tidak benar-benar ingin menghentikannya, tapi ciuman Seokjin membuatnya geli.  
"Hyung," Panggil Yoongi ketika ciuman Seokjin pindah kelehernya. Tidak ada sensasi menyengat seperti yang biasa ia rasakan, hanya geli saja.  
Seokjin menatapnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yoongi yang menyipit akibat tersenyum.  
"Selamat pagi, My Sugar."  
"Selamat pagi juga, Seokjin hyung." Balas Yoongi, kemudian menguap. "Ada apa?"  
"Hm?"  
"Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, juga bukan hari jadi kita. Jadi kenapa aku mendapat perlakuan manis darimu." Kata Yoongi.  
"Memangnya aku hanya boleh berlaku manis kepadamu saat hari-hari tertentu saja? Tidak kan."  
Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi kau tiba-tiba, hyung. Aku jadi terkejut." Tawa Yoongi lucu, Seokjin jadi gemas.  
Seokjin menciumnya di bibir. Lama, sehingga Yoongi sempat mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Seokjin.  
"Memang tidak ada yang spesial. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan seharian ini denganmu. Berdua saja."  
"Hm?" Yoongi meraih ponselnya di meja. "Hari ini hari sabtu, ya? Pantas saja."  
"Yah, kecuali kau ada kuliah di akhir pekan? Aku akan mengirim surat ijin tidak masuk ke dosen mu."  
Yoongi tertawa lagi, bergelayut manja di leher Seokjin. "Tidak perlu. Ayo lakukan apapun seharian ini."  
"Kalau begitu ayo bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan."  
Yoongi bangun dengan bantuan Seokjin lalu mengikutinya keluar kamar. Aroma kopi dan roti bakar langsung tercium begitu Yoongi keluar. Ia tersenyum kemudian turun dan menghampiri Seokjin di dapur.  
"Benar-benar Seokjin hyung ku nomor satu." Seokjin tertawa ketika melihat Yoongi terkagum dengan hidangan di atas meja.  
Handuk putih tersampir dibahu Yoongi. Seokjin yang meletakkan setelah mencuri cium dipipi nya. "Mandi dulu."  
"Kau tidak akan menghabiskan semua ini untukmu sendiri kan sementara aku mandi?" Tanya Yoongi, mengundang tawa ringan dari yang lebih tua.  
"Tentu saja tidak."

Seokjin menoleh ketika mendengar Yoongi menuruni tangga dengan handuk dileher. Ia segera meletakkan beberapa selai yang di ambilnya di lemari untuk kemudian menggeserkan kursi untuk Yoongi duduk.  
Di depannya sudah ada satu piring dengan dua lembar roti bakar yang masih polos, belum di oles selai, dan juga kopi yang harumnya menyegarkan.  
"Mau selai apa?"  
"Strawberry saja."  
Dan Seokjin mengoleskannya ke roti Yoongi sementara kekasih manisnya itu menunggu dengan sabar. Seokjin menekan dua roti yang ditumpuk itu supaya selai nya menyatu kemudian menyuruh Yoongi memakannya. Ia sendiri tidak langsung duduk, tapi malah meraih handuk di leher Yoongi dan mengeringkan rambut Yoongi yang masih meneteskan air.  
"Setelah ini Yoongi ku mau melakukan apa?"  
Mulutnya masih mengunyah jadi dia tidak langsung menjawab. Kopinya diseruput sedikit kemudian menoleh menatap Seokjin sambil menyodorkan roti bakarnya yang masih separuh. Seokjin menggigitnya lalu lanjut mengeringkan rambut Yoongi yang hampir kering.  
"Kalau kau tanya aku, sebenarnya aku ingin tidur saja seharian, hyung."  
Seokjin duduk disampingnya. "Serius? Tidak bosan?"  
"Tidak. Kalau denganmu aku tidak bosan."  
"Mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Seokjin. "Seharian sampai pulang malam."  
"Kemana?"  
Seokjin mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah. Kemana saja boleh."  
"Sepertinya seru. Boleh." Kata Yoongi.  
"Kalau begitu, ganti baju. Aku juga akan bersiap-siap."  
Yoongi mengangguk.

Jam di pergelangan Seokjin menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas ketika mereka keluar rumah. Cuaca nya cerah sekali, sayang kalau hanya dihabiskan dengan tidur seharian.  
Seokjin bilang sebaiknya berjalan saja supaya terasa lama, jadi mereka meninggalkan mobil Seokjin di garasi.  
Rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dengan jalan utama, jadi berjalan sedikit saja mereka sudah ada di jalan raya. Tangan Yoongi tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Seokjin sejak mereka keluar dari rumah. Mereka juga berbagi earphone dari satu kabel yang sama.  
"Mau es krim?" Tanya Seokjin begitu mereka sampai di taman. Yoongi mendongak dari ponsel di genggaman. Sejak di perjalanan tadi memang mereka tidak saling bicara, Yoongi sibuk dengan ponsel dan Seokjin sibuk memandangi Yoongi sesekali. Ia tersenyum manis.  
"Boleh. Aku mau yang coklat."  
Seokjin mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut lalu menyuruh Yoongi menunggu sementara ia membeli es krim.  
Begitu Seokjin kembali dengan dua es krim di tangan, ia menemukan Yoongi tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Pandangannya menyapu ke sekeliling dengan tertarik.  
Seokjin duduk disampingnya, membuat Yoongi menoleh. "Satu es krim coklat pesananmu."  
Yoongi menerimanya dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih, hyung."  
Mereka berdua diam lagi. Diam adalah favorit, tidak perlu banyak bicara tapi keduanya bisa saling mengerti.  
"Seandainya bisa seperti ini setiap hari."  
Yoongi menatapnya sambil makan es krim. "Kalau begitu berhenti kuliah saja, hyung. Kau bisa bersantai setiap hari. Aku juga ingin."  
"Jangan bercanda." Kata Seokjin, lalu terkekeh. Tangannya terulur untuk menyeka krim coklat di sudut bibir Yoongi. "Mana boleh begitu."  
Si manis disebelah Seokjin itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Tahu-tahu, Yoongi sudah mengunyah cone es krim nya saja, membuat Seokjin mengernyit. Cepat sekali Yoongi nya makan es krim padahal miliknya yang rasa buah masih sisa separuh. Yoongi menepuk tangannya untuk menghilangkan sisa remah dari cone es krim.  
"Kita mau kemana lagi setelah ini, hyung?" Tanya Yoongi.  
"Jalan-jalan saja." Jawab Seokjin. "Kalau sudah mulai sore, kita ke Hongdae. Siapa tahu kau ingin beli sesuatu."  
Mata Yoongi berbinar senang. Ia memang ingin beli sesuatu. Ada sepatu keluaran terbaru yang ia suka, jadi Yoongi ingin membelinya. Juga mungkin ia bisa membeli sesuatu lain untuk Seokjin. Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir ia memberi Seokjin hadiah.  
Kemudian Seokjin berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut Yoongi. Mereka berkeliling taman sekali sambil berjalan lambat-lambat supaya terasa lama.  
Dulu, waktu masih sekolah, mereka jarang punya waktu berdua. Yoongi dengan klub basketnya dan Seokjin sibuk dengan latihan padus. Biasanya mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat pulang. Setelah masuk kuliah mereka tidak terlalu banyak mengambil kegiatan, juga mengambil jurusan yang sama supaya bisa lebih banyak waktu berdua.  
Seokjin selalu suka dengan senyum Yoongi. Senyum Yoongi itu lucu seperti anak kecil, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ikut bahagia. Seperti saat ini, Seokjin hanya tersenyum saja ketika melihat Yoongi berlarian dengan beberapa anak kecil. Anak-anak itu tadi mengajak Yoongi bermain kejar-kejaran, dan Yoongi berakhir menjadi monster dan mengejar anak-anak yang berlarian. Seokjin tertawa, mana ada monster berwajah lucu begitu.  
Sudah pukul dua belas siang ketika Seokjin melihat jam tangannya. Mereka berjalan keluar taman, menuju halte karena Yoongi bilang sekarang saja ke Hongdae nya supaya tidak pulang malam-malam.  
Bus nya langsung datang ketika mereka sampai di halte. Seokjin memilih bangku di paling belakang dan membiarkan Yoongi duduk di dekat jendela. Kepalanya direbahkan di bahu Yoongi sambil menatap keluar, sedangkan Seokjin hanya mengelusnya sesekali dan mengecupnya.  
"Kau lelah?" Tanya Seokjin. Yoongi menggeleng dan menyamankan sandarannya di bahu Seokjin.  
Tidak tahu, sepertinya ini keuntungan di akhir pekan. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, sengaja tidak membawa mobil dan memilih berjalan supaya bisa lebih lama. Bus ini jalan nya lambat sekali dan sepi. Hanya ada mereka yang duduk di belakang, seorang pria kantoran di bangku tengah dan ibu-ibu di bagian depan. Seokjin jadi merasa hari ini sengaja di sewa untuk mereka habiskan berdua.  
Walaupun lambat tapi tanpa sadar mereka sudah berhenti di halte berikutnya. Mereka turun di jalanan Hongdae. Sudah setengah satu, tapi cuaca nnya tidak terlalu panas. Atau memang jalanan Hongdae saja banyak pohon jadi sejuk.  
"Hyung lapar tidak?" Tanya Yoongi.  
Seokjin menatapnya. "Kenapa, kau lapar?"  
"Tidak terlalu. Tapi aku ingin makan sesuatu."  
"Berarti kita harus makan."  
Seokjin mengajaknya ke restoran cepat saji, memesan dua cheese burger, kentang goreng juga dua cola dan membawanya ke salah satu meja.  
Satu yang duduk lebih dulu langsung mengambil cheese burger dan menggigitnya. Seokjin jadi berpikir Yoongi benar-benar sedang lapar. Wajar saja, ini memang sudah waktunya makan siang.  
"Kau ingin beli sesuatu di Hongdae?" Tanya Seokjin.  
Yoongi mengangguk sambil mengunyah. "Iya. Aku ingin beli sepatu. Ada keluaran terbaru yang aku inginkan."  
Seokjin mengangguk lalu menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibir Yoongi yang terkena saus burger.  
Jadi setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang itu, keduanya langsung pergi ke toko sepatu yang Yoongi inginkan. Mereka juga masuk toko baju dua kali, melihat-lihat toko aksesoris dan topi, juga mampir ke kedai tteoppeoki.  
Seokjin membawa satu paper bag berisi kemeja kotak-kotak yang diinginkannya, sedangkan Yoongi membawa dua; satu berisi sepatu dan satu lagi baju lengan panjang untuk Seokjin.  
"Kita pulang?"  
Mereka baru keluar dari toko kacamata dan membawa masing-masing satu di dalam paper bag kecil.  
Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Seokjin berpikir mungkin Yoongi sudah lelah. "Iya, hyung. Aku ingin minum kopi tapi dirumah saja. Buatanmu."  
Dimata Seokjin, Yoongi memang yang paling menggemaskan. Bahkan saat lelah seperti ini saja dia masih terlihat lucu. Jadi Seokjin mengusap kepala nya dan mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu.  
Bus nya datang tak lama kemudian. Seokjin kembali membiarkan Yoongi duduk di dekat jendela.  
Entah hanya perasaan saja karena mereka berdua sudah kelelahan akibat seharian jalan-jalan atau memang bus ini cepat sekali jalannya. Tahu-tahu saja bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di halte tujuan. Seokjin berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu, dan begitu terbuka hujan turun.  
Seokjin menarik pelan tangan Yoongi dan mengajaknya berjalan cepat untuk berteduh di halte. Laki-laki itu melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Yoongi.  
"Bagaimana caranya kita pulang kalau hujan begini, hyung." Keluh Yoongi sambil memandangi hujan lalu menghela nafas. Sungguh, ia heran kenapa bisa tiba-tiba hujan begini. Padahal tadi ia masih bisa melihat bintang dari jendela bus.  
"Dengan payung tentu saja." Jawab Seokjin. Yoongi menatapnya.  
"Kau bawa?"  
Seokjin membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan payung darisana. Ia kemudian tersenyum bangga. "Kekasihmu ini penuh persiapan, kau tahu?"  
Payung yang Seokjin bawa cukup besar untuk menaungi dua orang. Walaupun berdiri jauh-jauhan juga tidak akan terkena hujan. Tapi Yoongi lebih memilih merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Seokjin minta perlindungan dan Seokjin meletakkan tangannya di bahu Yoongi.  
Mereka berdua sering melakukan ini, maksudnya hanya saling diam ketika berjalan berdua. Tapi diam begitu bagus juga. Lagipula hujannya terlalu deras, kalau mengobrol pun jadi susah di dengar. Seokjin dan Yoongi lebih suka saling diam seperti ini. Mereka tidak perlu banyak bicara untuk mengatakan cinta tapi sudah sampai ke hati.  
Seokjin membuka kunci rumah mereka, melipat payungnya sementara Yoongi masuk ke dalam.  
"Aku mau mandi dulu, hyung."  
Seokjin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan buatkan kopi."

Yoongi semakin melesakkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Seokjin untuk mencari kehangatan. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya tapi mereka justru bergelung di sofa dengan satu selimut yang dibagi berdua alih-alih tidur saja di kamar.  
Sofa mereka punya bagian yang bisa dibuka dan dirubah menjadi seperti tempat tidur dadakan, jadi mereka berdua tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan tidur saling berpelukan begitu.  
Kopi yang dibuatkan Seokjin sudah habis separuh dan asapnya sudah tidak keluar lagi. Hujan-hujan seperti ini memang enak hanya bergelung saja setelah menikmati kopi.  
Pemutar musik di dekat meja telpon disudut masih memainkan lagu yang diputar Seokjin tadi. Isi lagunya bercampur-campur tapi kebanyakan cover. Sebenarnya itu adalah lagu-lagu cover yang dinyanyikan teman-temannya, adik kelasnya bahkan dirinya sendiri, yang Seokjin kumpulkan jadi satu untuk di dengarkan sekali-sekali.  
Yoongi mengernyit ketika mendengar lagu yang diputar asing ditelinganya. "Lagu siapa, hyung?"  
"Aku tidak tahu penyanyi aslinya tapi yang versi ini suara Jongkook." Jawab Seokjin.  
"Jongkook? Anak tingkat satu itu?"  
Seokjin mengangguk. "Iya. Waktu itu aku bertemu dengannya dan ia memberiku CD. Isinya tiga lagu dan semua cover. Katanya bagus untuk didengarkan saat santai."  
Yoongi bangkit, meraih kopinya di meja dan meneguknya sekali. Ia mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali ya dia."  
"Tapi suara nya memang bagus kan?"  
Alis Yoongi terangkat sebelah menatap Seokjin. "Mulai besok kubuatkan mixtape yang isinya suaraku semua, hyung."  
Seokjin tertawa, lalu menarik Yoongi untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Seokjin melumatnya, pelan-pelan dan tidak buru-buru. Besok masih akhir pekan -minggu- jadi tidak masalah. Yoongi sendiri pindah ke atas Seokjin dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman rasa kopi yang memabukkan.  
"Yoongi ku cemburu dengan adik kelas, eh?" Tanya Seokjin, menatap Yoongi geli setelah melepas ciumannya.  
Yoongi sendiri hanya memutar matanya malas. "Terserah." Katanya lalu mencium Seokjin lagi. Menuntut, tapi Seokjin langsung menguasai keadaan dan menjadikannya pelan-pelan lagi. Seberapun Yoongi ingin memimpin, tapi Seokjin masih tetap dominan.  
Hujan masih belum berhenti dan kopi diatas meja sudah dingin. Lagu masih mengalun. Kebanyakan lagu ballad yang terlalu santai. Mungkin lain kali bisa diputar mixtape ciptaan Yoongi yang isinya rap semua. Atau kalau Seokjin tidak keberatan, suara Yoongi yang sedang mendesah ini bisa juga didengarkan saat santai.  
======END======


End file.
